Of Games and Dragons
by Queenie Z
Summary: Link and Zelda get romantic in front of the Ancient Cistern.  Surely, no one could possibly be watching them... could they? Skyward Sword. Link x Zelda. Sexual content.


**Of Games and Dragons****  
><strong>**By Queenie Z**

It was meant to be a simple trip to the caves of Lake Floria to catch the fish they would later eat for lunch. However, like most of Link and Zelda's excursions, it had turned into something more akin to a date than an errand. Instead of taking the most direct path to the waterfalls leading to the Ancient Cistern, they decided to take a scenic route and greet Bucha and the other kikwis whilst enjoying the midsummer foliage of Faron Woods. Sure, they looked a little silly carrying around a bucket and Link's bug net (which conveniently worked just as well for catching fish in shallow water), but they didn't mind.

What they did mind, however, was the heat, and they soon found themselves hurrying to the waterfall to cool off. Setting their things by the bird statue, the couple sat along the edge of the path to the cistern and placed their bare feet in the water. In addition, Link decided to scoop up some water in his hands and pour it over his head, letting it run down his face with a relieved sigh.

Zelda laughed at the sight. "Feels good, huh?"

He nodded, running his hands through his hair to get rid of the extra water. "Yeah. It never got this hot in Skyloft - I don't think I'll ever get used to summers down here."

"Says the man with the magic earrings," teased Zelda, tugging on Link's earlobe where his fireshield earrings had remained for the better part of a year. "Aren't these supposed to help you in hot places?"

Link winced at the tug. "They're supposed to help me _not catch on fire_," he said, "I was still pretty hot."

She grinned and pulled Link's head down so she could say something in his ear. "I know you're _hot_, Link. I wanted to know if they kept you from getting _warm_."

It took him a moment to get the double entendre and begin turning red at her backhanded compliment. With a hearty laugh, Zelda gave the flustered hero a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You'll have to learn to take a compliment one of these days!"

"Maybe when you're not so embarrassing about it..."

"Come on, I was just being silly!"

"So you didn't actually mean what you said, then?"

Zelda's face dropped as Link smirked. He'd learned how to play this game with her. When she realized that he was trying to outplay her, however, she pulled out her trump card - a sweet smile and a tilt of her head as she placed her hands over his cheeks.

"Of course I meant it. You're _very_ handsome, Link. Don't ever doubt that for a second."

Link couldn't stop his smirk from melting into a softer smile. That cute face of hers always managed to warm his heart no matter what. But he wasn't about to forfeit their little game just yet! He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I'm probably not half as handsome as you are beautiful." His intent was to fluster her, but he did mean every word he said. It was as if she had the innate inability to be anything but gorgeous to him, even when she looked her worst.

"You're trying to make me blush, aren't you?" Zelda asked, snuggling up to him.

"Isn't that what you were doing to me just now?"

"Maybe." She shut her eyes and put her hands on his chest.

Link could see a bit of red creep across her cheeks. "Either way, it worked, didn't it?"

"Only a little."

"Good enough." He kissed the top of her head. This was a small victory indeed, compared with the many, many times she had successfully rendered him smoking at the ears, but he wasn't about to complain.

Zelda, however, didn't want their little romantic song and dance to end just yet. There was an idea brewing in her head and more than a little bit of desire brewing in her heart. "...I've always thought it would be nice to make love in a place like this."

Well, _that_ was certainly unexpected. Link nearly lost his balance at the suggestion. "Huh!" He lowered his voice. "...Wait, are you suggesting...?"

She draped a leg over his and her arms over his shoulders, giggling. "It's a good idea, right? I mean, it's a beautiful place, with the water and the falls and all these gorgeous flowers... you don't think it'd be romantic?"

"W-Well, I..." His eyes darted to and fro. He could definitely see the romance that emanated from the area. "I... guess... but isn't it kind of, well, public?"

"No one would see but the fish and the bugs," she said, "and I highly doubt they'd tell on us."

Link lowered his eyes. Maybe she was right; they probably would have nothing to worry about. Not to mention they weren't in any sort of rush. He smiled. "...Okay, I guess we could give it a shot."

He was surprised by how forcefully she pulled him towards her and kissed him. Nonetheless, it was quite an exciting occurrence, and it didn't take long for him to return the enthusiasm. They'd learned early on in their relationship how to lock lips, how to come back up for air, and how to resume seamlessly. As they say, practice makes perfect, especially when it came to making love.

Zelda let out a small moan when she felt Link's hand travel to her outer thigh and slide towards her knee, pulling it up so the leg she had placed over him was now bent. Was it so he could easily - she shuddered a little at the thought, but decided to adjust herself to that potential scenario. She moved her bent leg back and around to the other side of his torso, opening herself up to him.

It was just as she thought - as they kissed, he reached between her legs, rubbing her through her pants with his thumb and forefinger. How bold he had decided to be this time! She broke away from his kiss to express her satisfaction at this turn of events.

"That's good," she muttered. But the fabric of her pants was in the way, so she took his hand and slipped it under the waistband to give him closer contact. "There."

Link smiled and continued his work, first over her underwear, then slipping his fingers _under_ the underwear, where he knew she'd want him to go eventually. He felt and heard her growing excitement, thinking to himself that he may just be able to send her over the edge if he worked hard enough. So he upped the ante, pleased that she was enjoying it so much, and he had the feeling he was _just about there_ when suddenly -

"What is _this_? A pair of fornicators in _my_ waters?"

The lovers screamed in surprise at the booming voice coming from behind them. They turned to see Faron, the majestic guardian dragon of the forest, sticking her long neck out from under the water.

"F-F-Faron!" shrieked Zelda, who covered her mouth, mortified. Link simply turned the darkest shade of crimson he had ever turned in his life, looked at his right hand, then quickly rinsed it off in the water.

The dragon craned her head towards the two. Although her face was difficult to read, it seemed to the couple that she was... smirking? "To think that Her Grace and her Chosen One would conduct such an affair in my domain - near this holy Cistern, no less! For _shame_."

Zelda spoke from under her hands. "We - we didn't - "

"You didn't mean for me to catch you, is that it?" Faron's smirk grew ever wider. "Did you forget that I watch over this entire lake? And I do mean the _entire_ lake. By the by, that little 'game' you two were playing was quite adorable, but I believe the Hero here needs to brush up on his script a tad."

Link sulked more than he even thought he could sulk. The only thing worse than angering Faron was being _mocked_ by her. He knew this from personal experience.

"I suggest returning to that little cabin of yours if you want to conduct your little tryst in private," said the water dragon. "And let this be a lesson to you - nature and its gods are _always_ watching, but you can never be sure of what other kinds of eyes are upon you!"

With that, she lept from the water, soaking the two in the process, and flew away. Stunned and humiliated, Zelda spat out a bit of water and looked at Link.

"Oh, Goddess - Link, I think we made her angry!"

"Oh, trust me, she's not angry," said Link, gritting his teeth and wringing the water out of his shirt. "She just takes every opportunity she can to embarrass me. I'll bet she's laughing about it right now."

Zelda laid down on the ground and sighed, disappointed. "I guess that wasn't such a good idea after all."

"How about we just keep that kind of thing at home from now on?"

"Yeah... that sounds better." On the inside, however, she was pouting - she had really, really, _really_ wanted to see their little escapade through to the very end. Instead, she only got a lakeful of sexual frustration and a lifetime of awkward encounters with Faron.


End file.
